<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest and Company by pennydrabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607445">Rest and Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles'>pennydrabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Depression, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, imagine, mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Castiel helping you cope with depression</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, castiel &amp; reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest and Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours dragged by, stretching late into the evening. You were still in bed, staring at the wall, blankets pulled up around your head. You hadn’t touched a scrap of food all day, hadn’t bathed, nothing. Just studied every scratch and mark on the wall, hour after hour.</p><p>Footsteps echoed outside your door. Stopped. If Dean had come to pester you with Sleeping Beauty comments, you’d probably chuck your lamp at his head. All you wanted right now was to be left alone.</p><p>A light tap came at your door, followed by the sound of Castiel calling your name softly.</p><p>You closed your eyes and didn’t answer. If you pretended to be asleep, he’d go away.</p><p>After a minute passed, there was only silence. </p><p>Then the door creaked open. The bed dipped and a moment later, the weight of Castiel’s hand settled on your back.</p><p>An ache welled up in your chest, making it hard to breathe. That simple touch of understanding was all it took to break down your walls. You reached over your shoulder and took Castiel’s hand - the first time you had ever allowed anyone to see you like this.</p><p>Castiel raised the edge of your blanket and slipped under, curling his body around you. He pulled the blankets over both of you, cocooning you in warmth and darkness.</p><p>“I thought I might keep you company,” he said. “While you rest.”</p><p>He looped an arm around your waist, tucking his face into the crook of your neck and shoulder. Most people told you to get over it, move on, exercise more and stop feeling sorry for yourself. </p><p>But Castiel stayed with you, making no judgment. Instead, he held you, letting you know he would be there, no matter how bad you felt. He wasn’t going anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>